The present disclosure relates to an optical recording medium provided with two substrates and a manufacturing method of the same.
As an optical recording medium, an attachment-type optical recording medium such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) has widely been used. The optical recording medium is manufactured by laminating two substrates via ultraviolet curable resin, curing the ultraviolet curable resin, and attaching the two substrates to each other.
In relation to the attachment-type optical recording medium, a technique for suppressing occurrence of warpage of the medium has been studies. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2003-99985 discloses manufacturing of a flat attachment-type substrate by holding two thin substrates by a substrate holding unit with an ultraviolet curable adhesive interposed therebetween, adsorbing and holding the thin substrates by a holding table provided at the holding unit, and correcting warpage and deformation occurring in the thin substrates.